Back From the Future
" " is the 11th episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats. It aired on June 21, 2012. Plot A future version of Leo comes to the present to tell Davenport not to send Adam, Bree, and Chase on a dangerous mission to stop a particle collider that is moving out of control. Story Davenport sends Adam, Bree and Chase on a mission to stop a particle collider from making a black hole. Davenport's time machine brings Leo from seven years in the future to prevent Adam, Bree, and Chase from going on the mission because they'll never return. Davenport takes the warning seriously and forbids the Lab Rats from going on the mission, but they go anyway knowing that they will die, but they say it's a small sacrifice to save Donald, Leo, and the world. When Leo finds out, he and future Leo go after them and tell them that the room collapses so they can survive, missing his date with Janelle. Future Leo ends up with a dog instead because Leo didn't want to go to the date with her, and tells Leo to fix it. This break-up only happens in this episode. When Future Leo and Leo go to save Adam, Bree and Chase, Leo sacrifices himself for them, because he pushed them out of the way to save them. Adam digs him out, and they go back home. After they reminisce, Future Leo goes back to the future. When he leaves, Leo tells Donald that he misses him already. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Madison Pettis as Janelle Guest Cast * Tyler James Williams as Future Leo Trivia *The title is a reference to the late 1980s film franchise, Back to the Future. *Donald gains a lot of weight in the 7 years after Adam, Bree and Chase get crushed by the rubble. * Future Leo is played by Tyler James Williams, which is the in-real-life brother of Tyrel Jackson Williams. * The events in this episode were discussed in Bionic Rebellion. Goofs * Future Leo claims that Janelle gave him the pink tie shown in the picture of the two of them, but when the dog replaces Janelle in the picture, he is still wearing the pink tie. * When Current Leo explains to Janelle, he most likely revealed that Adam, Bree, and Chase have bionics to Janelle. Janelle however, did not believe him. * Donald is said to discover time traveling in the future, but he mentions he has time machines in the first episode, Crush, Chop and Burn. * When Donald says "backup," Chase is standing by him, but when the scene changes to another camera, Chase is leaning with his elbow on the counter. * The events of this episode were discussed in Bionic Rebellion. * When Future Donald was on the holophone, he was in the old lab but in Mission: Mission Creek High they get a new lab. ** However, this may be due to the fact that saving the Lab Rats completely changed the timeline, because in the original timeline, their deaths would have prevented Douglas from kidnapping them, and by extension, his subsequent act of destroying the lab. Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Codename:Future Category:2012 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:June Episodes Category:Mission Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Summer Category:Season 1 Specials Category:Recurring Character Category:Episodes with the Original Mission Suits Category:Episodes with the Original Lab Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Guest Character Category:Guest Cast Category:Alternate Worlds Category:Janelle Related Pages Category:Episodes with Animals Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed Category:Episodes with Missions Category:Janelle Episodes [[Category:Episodes written by Gigi McCreery and Perry